This invention relates to a device which can be thrown through the air and is aerodynamically configured so as to return near the starting point, and more particularly, to a boomerang including angularly related airfoils detachably coupled together.
One typical boomerang comprises an elbow shaped, one piece throwing club. The versatility and efficacy of this prior art boomerang is limited. This prior art boomerang is also relatively expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel boomerang which is versatile and has new and novel aerodynamic characteristics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel boomerang comprising a pair of elongate airfoils angularly coupled to form a cross.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boomerang in the shape of a cross having a plurality of circumferentially spaced airfoils which spin when propelled through the air, about a predetermined axis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel boomerang comprising a pair of individual, transversely related, elongate airfoils and mechanism for releasably coupling the hub portions of the airfoils.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a boomerang comprising a pair of elongate airfoils rotatable about an axis when propelled through the air and mechanism which will preclude relative spinning motion thereof during normal operation, but which will permit separation thereof upon being subjected to a predetermined impact.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a boomerang of the type described including upper and lower surfaces having a new and novel aerodynamic configuration.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a boomerang which is aerodynamically configured to exhibit a plurality of new and novel flight patterns depending upon the manner in which it is thrown.
When the boomerang, constructed according to the present invention, is properly thrown in a forward path and concurrently rotated about a rotational axis, it will return to the starting point. The boomerang can be stopped in flight by the sender manually grasping the spinning airfoils. To assist the user, the boomerang, constructed according to the present invention, includes a handle lying on and being rotatable about the rotational axis of the boomerang.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide boomerang apparatus of the type described which is sturdy but includes detachable airfoils which will separate under a predetermined impact without breaking.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boomerang having detachable airfoils which can be easily disassembled for storage and shipping.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.